Friendship and Love
by Pokyo
Summary: There are 2 new exchange students from the Philippines are in Sakura and Syaoran's classes.Just then evil arrives.Could the it be the new exhange students or not? plz RR! SS forever
1. The 2 new exchange students

LitoWolf:Hey ppl! im here with my 3rd fanfic....so enjoy..  
  
if i have any spelling mistakes excuse me for those  
  
This chapter is mostly about the exchange students  
  
------------  
  
| Friendship and Love |  
  
|Chapter 1|  
  
"Good morning class"Mr.Tarada said "Morning Mr.Tarada" Everyone mumbled "Today we will be having to new exchange students from the Philiphnes" Everone started to whisper,with some students saying "Where's the Philiphnes","That's cool" Or "I found myself my prom date" "EEEHHHMMMMM...." The whole class grew queit "As i was saying we will have to new students.Please welcome Patricia(That's my name..lol) and Zach,they are bother and sister" They came in as if that were thier cue The girl "Patricia" had a cute little innocent face and she was wearing a baby blue shirt with 'Angel written on it and clouds in the backround with a white capris while her hear had dark aburn(that's spellt wrong,i think) highlights and the rest of her hair black,she had her hair in pony tails. The boy "Zach" had a sort of myterious face that looked so CUTE! He was wearing a red shirt with a sword on it(It looks kinda like Syaoran's sword) with blue pants.His hair was a dark aburn and it was so messy. Patricia finally spoke up. "Hi my name is Patricia,i was born in Manila,Philiphnes abd i hope you all will become my friends" she smiled and it had suddenly got hot........for the guys. The girls didn't notice because all the time they were stareing dreamly at Zach "Hi,my name is Zach and im also born from Manila,Philiphnes and i also would like for you all to become my friends" He said All the girls sighed.   
  
After what seemed like minutes Mr.Tarada said "You both may sit beside each other behind Syaoran and Sakura" They both mumbled "It's bad enuff that im her/his bother/sister,now i have to sit beside her/him" "Sakura and Syaoran,please raise your hands" Syaoran raised his hand lookinh bored and while Sakura shot her hand up with a smile Patricia and Zach scanned the room until they found a girl and a guy raising up thier hands. They walked to the back and before Patricia sat down Sakura whisperd to her "I hope that we will be friends" Patricia flashed her a smile "Me too" They took a seat and Patricia whisperd to Zach "Ha! i made a friend frist now give me 10 bucks..BBBBUUWHAHAHAHAHHA" Zach handed her ten bucks "Here you go Miss Im-so-happy-cause-i-made-a-friend-and-im-jumping-for-joy-cause-i-never-had-a-real-friend" Insantly Patricia wacked him in the head "Itai!" Zach gumbled  
  
"Ok turn to page 100 and Zach please read" It was Patricia's time to smirk  
  
The rest of the lesson went smooly  
  
  
  
After Class  
  
"Hey Zach can i see your scedule?"Patricia asked her little brother "Fine here,o ya and can you always stay close to me" He said while handing Patricia his scedule "Why?" She asked while she unfoled it and studied Zach's sceudule "Well um girls are saying to me 'hey babe wanna go and have lunch' or 'how bout goin on a date'" "Here's your sceudule back and of coruse i'll stay with you cause the guys are doing the same thing,o ya and we got the same sceudule" She said handing him back his sceudule  
  
They sat underneth a Cherry Blossom Tree  
  
Finally Zach smirked "Hey Patricia could we use our powers to back them off"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
BBBBUUWWHAHAHAHHAHAHA...What are Patricia and Zach's powers....are they on the good or the bad side????  
  
dun dun dun da! o ya don't worry I'll put more S+S in the next Chapter...i just wanted to introduce Zach and Patricia to you.. 


	2. Using Powers

LitoWolf:Im Back!  
  
im gonna be usein some filipino talk in this chapter.ok?!  
  
o ya and sorry for spellin 'Philippines' wrong...im from the Philippines too but im not to sure how to spell it...im such an idiot  
  
---------------  
  
|Friendship and Love|  
  
|Chapter 2|  
  
"Patay(dead)"Patricia said clamly "Huh?"Zach asked "That's what your gonna be when im done with you,we NEVER I repeat NEVER use our powers in public" Patricia whisperd in his ear "O ya and Zach,you should start running cause im gonna kill you for saying that!!!!" "AAAAHHHHHH!!! Ateh(Sister)Come on please don't kill me Zach said while running "Zach you should stop talking and start running!!!!" clamly said because she was running right beside him  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Sakura and Tomoyo Were walking to a cherry blossom tree near by...  
  
"Hey Sakura,do you think that Zach and Patricia are really brother and sister..i mean they hardly look alike but they are both KAWAII!"Tomoyo exclamined "Yah" Sakura said "How?" "Look over there" Sakura point to a place near by. Tomoyo looked where Sakura was pointing. Patricia was running after Zach yelling "BASTOS"(Dunno if i spellt that wrong but it means 'stupid'). Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdrop. "I guess that answered my question,do you think that we should go and try to clam down Patricia?" Tomoyo asked still looking at Patricia and Zach "Yah...let's go and help him out" With that Sakura and Tomoyo walked over to Zach and Patricia...BUT then all of a sudden Zach stopped and then started to FLOAT(A/N/ That's on of Patricia's powers..to move things). Finally Zach said "HEYY!! Let me go!" Sakura and Tomoyo were watching the whole time and then Patricia looked over,she guessed that they saw everything. With a flick of her finger she erased Sakura and Tomoyo's minds of what just happend(that's another one of Patricia's Powers and she must be really strong to have erased Sakura's mind cause she is the Card Misstress). Patricia whisperd something when he finally FLOATED to Patricia. Zach nodded and they both walked over to Sakura and Tomoyo to make sure that the magic worked on them and they didnn't remembered what just happened. "Hey Sakura,Hey Tomoyo" They said in unison In a cheerfull voice. "O hey Patricia and Zach." Sakura said "Did you see what Zach was doing?" Patricia asked "O he was running away from you..it looked very KAWAII!" Tomoyo said with a giggle Patricia closed her eyes as if she were trying to see if they were telling the truth(Lol..that's another one of her powers...to see if a person is telling the truth). Patricia nodded to Zach and Zach nodded back then Patricia said "We have to go but see you later!" With that they walked away. "that was weired" Sakura said as Tomoyo Nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
"I can't belive you used your powers in public" Zach said  
  
-----------  
  
What will happen??  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!  
  
If you want to know when i update please tell me your e-mail in the review.. 


	3. Author's Note

Heyy guyz! i know it's been i long time since i updated but since there are   
  
like some ppl that are waiting i guess i should continue...im still working on the other  
  
two and Xiolang and Eriol are helping me on one.   
  
Im going back to school soon but don't worry...i'll still update..but i just wanted to tell  
  
you that i might not be as active cause i might get a bunch of confusig homework so i might not update  
  
"Friendship and Love" everyday but i'll try...  
  
See ya later!  
  
-LitoWolf 


	4. Who's Aura?

LitoWolf:Hesho! sowi foe not updatein on a long tyme buh ma h/w keepz   
  
on pileing up!!!   
  
IMMA SO SOWI!!!!!!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
.........  
  
*Next Day*  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were walking to school with Patricia and Zach...  
  
"It's such a beautiful day" Sakura said  
  
"*yawn* im getting bored....Last person that gets ta the school is the rotten egg!!!" Patricia and Zach said in unison =wow..that was freaky= thought Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
*School*  
  
-Breathing very hard- "Man u guyz are good at running!!" Tomoyo said "Well we practise when ever we have time!" Zach said   
  
RRRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!  
  
"We got here just in time,let's head to class"  
  
Suddenly Sakura felt Patricia's blue aura.   
  
------------------  
  
ya ya ya,i noe...this chapter was short but i'll make it up..i'll make a reely long one for chap.4!!!!!  
  
-LitoWolf 


End file.
